The Incident
by Melony Mutou2
Summary: Somebody dies. Everyone is devastated. They search for reasons why this 'somebody' died. The most unexpected person decides to be the detective to the case, and figures it out with time to spare! No yaoi, no shounenai, nothing like that. COMPLETE
1. Kaiba's dead!

Okay, here's my story! I can't give you a very big summary, cuz it'll ruin the suspense and fun of the story if I do, so all I can tell ya is that someone dies!! -

Dishclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Short, simple, and to the point.

Now, enjoy!! -----------

The phone rang. This sudden sharp tone surprised the blonde, making him jump slightly in surprise. Nonetheless, he grabbed the phone, pressed the 'on' button, and held it up to his ear. "Hello?" Came a low, grumbled noise from the blonde teen's throat. "Hi Joey, it's Yugi!" Came a small, perky voice from the phone. "Oh, it's you, Yug." Replied Joey, his voice sleepy and almost in-audible. He lay back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Do you want to come over today, Joey?" Yugi asked. "Gimme a few more minutes of sleep, and we'll talk about it, Yug." Replied Joey, yawning shortly after his extended reply. "It's almost noon, Joey!" Exclaimed Yugi, his voice a little down, but still just as perky as before. Joey sighed, a long sigh. "Okay... I'm getting up. I'll be over in few, 'kay?" Joey said, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. "Okay!" Replied the other teen, very quickly, I may add.

Joey moved the phone, away from his ear, to in front of his face. He pressed the 'off' button and placed the phone down next to him. He sighed and then fell back against the pillow behind him and closed his eyes. _Okay... have to get up..._ He thought. He sat up and swung his feet to the side of his bed. As he stood, he sort of wobbled, and he used his desk near his bed for support. He slowly walked towards the bathroom and used the door as support. He went in and walked up to the sink. He yawned, then turned on the sink. _Man... I'm tired..._ He thought. He put his hands under the water and held them together, allowing water to collect in his hands. When the water was overflowing, he brought his head closer and splashed it on his face. He took the towel next to him and wiped his face. _Well... at least that slightly woke me up..._ He thought.

He grabbed his tooth brush and applied toothpaste to the brush. He held the brush up to his teeth and started brushing. When he was finished, he spat in the sink, washed off his toothbrush, put the toothbrush away, and left. He walked over to his bedroom door, and cautiously opened the door. He, as quietly as possible, walked over to the kitchen and looked in. His father was passed out on the table and he sighed, a long, relieving sigh. He slowly walked over to the sink, turned it on, got a clean glass, filled it up, and drank. When he was done he turned off the water and walked towards the door.

He looked around right before he went out the door. _Where are..._ He thought. He then found what he was looking for on the coat hanger. His keys. He quickly grabbed them and soon he was out the door. As he walked out, the sun greeted him warmly. He smiled, gratefully. It had been the first day in a while that there was no rain. He started walking towards the game shop, his mind completely clear. He took in a deep breath. The fresh air was wonderful. He then brought his hands up to his hair. He forgot to brush it. He sighed. _Oh well..._ He thought. It wasn't that bad anyway. He turned a corner and stopped for a second. He looked around. A few men in black suits walked by and one had a cell phone in his hand. For some reason, Joey felt that he needed to take note of that.

A black cloud started to appear in the sky as Joey continued his journey to the game shop. _I knew it was too good to be true..._ Thought Joey, while the black cloud started to block the sun. He turned another corner and looked up at the sky. More black clouds had started to form together, starting to put the town into a dark cloud, it seemed. He turned another corner, yet again, and he saw the colorful, dome-shaped shop across the street that read 'game' on the sign. A drop of water greeted his face and he looked up. A few more drops fell on his face, and he made a dash for the door to the shop. By the time he got to the door, it was pouring rain.

He opened the door to the shop and stepped in. Sugoroku sat at the counter, and a few kids seemed to be looking at the duel monster cards in the glass counter. Sugoroku smiled happily at Joey. "Hello, Joey." He said. A small boy with spiky hair ran out into the room. "Joey!" he exclaimed. "Hey, Yug." Replied Joey. The two boys at the counter didn't pay attention to the going-ons. "Come on, Joey, let's go into the living room." Yugi ran back to where he originally came from and Joey followed. When he was walking into the living room, he noticed the kids watch him. For some reason he felt that he had to take note of that too. _Hmm... Weird things have been happening today..._ He thought.

He followed Yugi into the living room. As he entered he noticed a brunette with what seemed to be a mohawk for hair in the arm chair next to the couch. "Well, well, look who it is, sleeping beauty." Said Tristen with a smirk. Joey looked at Tristen with squinted eyes. "Yeah... sleeping beauty." Replied Joey. "So, why did you want me to come over here so early?" Asked Joey to Yugi. "Well, number one, it's noon." Said Tristen. "And number two, there is no reason! I just wanted to hang out." Said Yugi. "Oh..." Replied Joey. "Well, in that case, why don't we go out into the shop?" He asked, gesturing towards the door. Tristen and Yugi looked at each other. "Okay." They both replied.

The three teens walked out into the shop. Joey took note that the two boys were now gone. Joey walked over to the counter and looked through the glass. He eyed a card that looked kind of good. "Hey, gramps, lemme see that Dark Mirror Force!" Exclaimed Joey, pointing at the card. "Hmm... you have good taste Joey." Said Sugoroku, grabbing the card out of the counter. He held it in front of Joey. "It says... 'You can only activate this card when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Remove all monsters in Defense Position on your opponent's side of the field from play.'" Said Joey. He looked up to Sugoroku. "How much is it?" He asked Sugoroku chuckled. "Two thousand yen. And I'm not changing the price. It's first edition!" Said Sugoroku. (A/N: About twenty dollars US.) Joey's jaw dropped. "Two thousand yen??!!" He exclaimed. Tristen chuckled. "Yeah, man, cards don't come cheap." Tristen said.

The four suddenly heard the sound of the bell on the door jingle. They looked to the door. A young boy, about the age of ten stood there, black hair soaking wet. The others could tell it to be Mokuba Kaiba. The young Kaiba looked at the four, his sight mainly on Yugi, his young face red, and stained with tears. He ran forward, and opened his mouth to say something, but before his words came out, he collapsed in a heap. Yugi kneeled down next to Mokuba, with a worried expression. "Come on, guys!" He exclaimed. He started to lift Mokuba up, and Joey and Tristen began to help.

They took Mokuba into the living room and set him on the couch. A few minutes later, Sugoroku came out with a cup of hot chocolate and a towel for the soaking-wet Kaiba. Mokuba's eyes started to lift and he started to come to his senses. "You okay, Mokuba?" Asked Joey. The young Kaiba sat up and looked at Joey. Yugi put the towel around Mokuba's back, and Tristen handed him the hot chocolate. "You took quite a fall there, bud, you okay?" Asked Tristen. Mokuba nodded. Tears were in his eyes and his face still seemed tear-streaked. "So, what's wrong?" Asked Joey. Mokuba looked up at Yugi, and tears descended from his cheeks. "Seto's dead!" He exclaimed.

Whattaya think?! Weren't expecting it, were you?! Yeah, I didn't think so! Well, review, please. Flames can be issued after you read the next few chapters if you still don't like the story! -


	2. Joey helps?

Here we go! Ch. 2! Enjoy!

Mokuba's head fell and he started crying. Yugi seemed to get teary-eyed. Tristen seemed to have ignored it. Joey didn't believe it. _No way..._ Thought Joey. _He's lying..._ He looked at Mokuba. "Mokuba, you must be wrong. Is this a trick or something?" He asked, smiling. Mokuba shook his head violently. Yugi patted Mokuba's back and tears started falling down his cheeks. Joey sat down on a chair. Things, questions, thoughts, memories started racing through his head. Tears started to form in his eyes and trickle down his cheeks. _K-Kaiba's dead?_ He thought. He didn't pay much attention to everything going on, but he did notice that now Tristen was staring at the ground. Tears seemed to form in his eyes as well. He heard the others start talking, but it was tuned out with his own thoughts. _How could he-? Why would he-? How could it happen???_ He continued to ask himself similar questions when finally, he was just barely able to notice Mokuba saying. "Guys in black suits!" Joey's attention then turned to Yugi and Mokuba's conversation. "Guys in black suits?" Asked Joey. "Yeah! All of a sudden they appeared at our front door! Seto told me to go upstairs. I heard a scream from Seto, so I ran downstairs and he was lying on the floor!" He exclaimed. "Dead!" He sort of choked up when he said dead, but somehow managed to avoid crying. "Are you sure, Mokuba?" Asked Yugi. "I'm positive!" The young Kaiba screamed. Joey had noticed that Mokuba had put his hot chocolate down on the table and he clenched his knees against his chest. "Seto wouldn't pull a prank!" Mokuba exclaimed.

The whole thing had Joey shocked. He got up and walked out into the game shop. Yugi came running after him. "Where are you going?!" He asked. Joey looked at Yugi. "To see if it's true!" He replied. He ran out the door, and into the rain. Yugi watched as his best friend departed. He walked back into the living room to comfort Mokuba. Joey ran through the rain, straight towards the Kaiba mansion. _If this is a joke..._ Thought Joey. _I swear both Kaiba and Mokuba are going down!_ He exclaimed in his head. He finally got to the mansion and he burst in. "Kaiba??!!" He exclaimed. He ran into the dining room, and he couldn't believe his eyes. There, before him, just like Mokuba said, was Kaiba, on the floor in a bloody mess.

Joey ran over and kneeled at his side. "Kaiba?! Kaiba?!!" He shouted. Kaiba's eyelids started to lift. "Wheeler..." He muttered. "Kaiba!! That's okay! Save your energy! I'll get you to a hospital!" He exclaimed. "Wheeler... it's too late." He said. He coughed and blood trickled down the side of his lip. "There is one thing, though." Said Kaiba. Joey looked at him, tears in his eyes. "Avenge me." He said. His eyelids closed and his breathing stopped. "NO!" Screamed Joey. He put his ear up to Kaiba's chest. Nothing. "Kaiba!!!" He screamed.

Joey sat. Tears descending from his cheeks. Kaiba's last words replayed through his mind. _'Avenge me.'_ Joey got up and wiped the tears away. "I'll do just that, Kaiba!" He exclaimed. He turned and ran out. He was determined this time, to get whoever killed Kaiba, and avenge his death. He finally got back to the shop. The rain had washed away the blood that was on the side of his head from trying to hear Kaiba's heart. He walked into the living room. Mokuba looked up at him. "I-is Seto okay?" He asked. Joey looked back at Mokuba, sorrow in his face. "I'm afraid... that Kaiba... is no longer with us..." Replied Joey. Mokuba buried his face in his knees and started crying. He cried harder than ever. Joey walked over to Tristen. "You've been pretty quiet, bud." He said. He gave Tristen a pat on the back and smiled. Tristen looked up at him. "How could you smile?" He asked. Joey chuckled. "Well, now, would the real Kaiba want us to be cryin' over him right now? I think not! Would he want us to sit around like a bunch of bumbling idiots? I think not!" He exclaimed. "So wipe away those tears and let's avenge Kaiba!" He exclaimed. Tristen smiled. "Your right, man!" He replied. He stood up. He had a more-than-ever determined look on his face. Joey smiled. "Yeah!" He shouted. Him and Tristen shook hands. Joey looked at Yugi. "Hey, Yug, you stay here with Mokuba." He looked at Tristen. "Don't worry about us." He ran out into the game shop and Tristen followed.

Joey and Tristen ran out into the street, looking each way. "Okay. These are the clues we have." Said Joey. "Number one. The guys in black suits. I passed them on my way to the shop. They seemed suspicious, so I took note of that, oh, and Mokuba mentioned them. Number two. Those kids that were in the shop when I came in. For some reason I had to note when they were there and when the left." Joey said. He looked at Tristen. "This is gonna be a hard puzzle to solve... You up for it, Tristen?" Joey asked. Tristen nodded . "Of course!" He exclaimed. They both ran in the direction of the Kaiba mansion. "I'm guessing that the black suits probably left a clue at Kaiba's house!" Exclaimed Joey. "Just what I was thinking." Replied Tristen. They finally made it to the mansion, and Joey and Tristen burst in. "Alright, search every nook n' cranny! Especially in the dining room!" Joey set off in the direction of the dining room, while Tristen ran up the stairs. Joey walked into the dining room. Seeing Kaiba made him want to start up his little fit again, but he ignored it and started looking. He eventually came upon a piece of paper that had some writing on it. It seemed to be an address. Joey stuffed this in his pocket, guessing that it might just have something to do with the whole incident.

Joey then switched his search to surround Kaiba. He walked over to Kaiba and noticed that he had something clenched in his hand. Joey gasped, grabbed a pair of gloves out of his pocket that he just happened to have, and grabbed the paper. He opened it and read it. 'Wheeler, there is only one place that has the clue to lead you to the bottom of this... the bookcase.' It said. Joey scratched his head. He walked over to the bookcase and examined it. One of the books wasn't pushed in all the way, and as some sort of reaction Joey pushed it in. Suddenly the bookcase started to shake and it started rotating itself all of the way around. Joey got stuck on the other side of this rotation, but there was a room and a torch lighting the room. He gasped. He walked forward, barely able to see anything ahead of him. He got to a table and examined the objects on it. A candle, a picture of Mokuba, and a _disk_. Joey snatched the disk. "Could this...?" He said aloud. All of a sudden a siren went off and almost made Joey jump three feet into the air. He ran back over to the bookcase and tried pushing the same book back in again, but nothing happened. He thought for a second, and instead of pushing the book he _pulled_ it. The bookcase turned back around, and when he got to the other side he saw Tristen. Fortunately for Joey, Tristen was facing the other direction. "Tristen!" Exclaimed Joey.

Tristen turned around. "We gotta get outta here!" Tristen exclaimed. He grabbed Joey's wrist and they ran out of the mansion. When they got away, about two blocks away to be exact, and they sat and rest. "I... found... this disk... and address..." Joey panted, holding out the two things he found. "I found... this..." Said Tristen. He held out a piece of black clothing. "Oh, and this." He added, holding out a folded piece of paper. Joey snatched it and opened it. It had a bunch of numbers and started with... '1337' Joey cocked his head at the paper. He folded it back up and handed it to Tristen. "It's possible we may need that." He said, giving out his last pant. He stood up straight now. "Well, should we try the address paper?" Asked Joey. He took the paper and looked at it. "Well, this road is obviously in Domino. I've passed it, and I also used to have a friend that lived on it at one time!" Joey exclaimed. He started running to the South and Tristen followed.

The two finally got to the street named 'Sakura' and Joey sighed. "Okay, now we need to find the address '2450'" Joey said. He looked around. He spotted an address sign and it read '2000' Joey sighed. "This is going to take us a while..." He muttered. Regardless, he grabbed Tristen's wrist and they were off. They went through the road, looking for the correct address. They asked a few people, hoping for an easier way. "That last guy wasn't really helpful..." Muttered Tristen. "None of the people we talked to were helpful, Tristen." Replied Joey. "They all either said, 'Oh, it's the big blue house at the end of the road near the sign that says 'slow; children at play'' or 'It's the house with the big green truck in the driveway.' Well, we've passed about twelve houses like that and none of them have this same address." Said Joey, holding out the paper. "Yeah, but..." Muttered Tristen. "What?" Asked Joey. "Did we try... putting them together?" He asked. Joey's eyes got wide. "That's it, Tristen!" He exclaimed. Joey grabbed Tristen's wrist once again and dragged him forward. "Look, Tristen!" Joey exclaimed. He was pointing ahead of them. Tristen looked. "Hey, yeah, it's a house that matches both descriptions!" He exclaimed.

The two got to the gate of the house. "Now... let's see if there's an add-" Joey started, but then he saw a sign near the door that read '2450' Joey gasped. "This is it!" He exclaimed. He slowly opened the gate and walked forward. "Hey... Joey..." Muttered Tristen. Joey looked at him. "What?" He asked. Tristen acted as if he was kind of nervous and he looked around. "I don't know if you noticed, but this is a ghetto street." Whispered Tristen. Joey shrugged. "So what?" He asked. "There are people staring at us!" He muttered through clenched teeth. Joey looked around and discovered that he was right. He shrugged once again. "It's not their business, so they shouldn't care!" He exclaimed. He continued forward and knocked on the door. "Hello?!" He yelled. He started banging on the door. "Hello?!" He shouted. The door slightly opened. "What do you want?" Came a gruff voice from inside. "Yeah, uh, can I come in?" Joey asked. "What are you thinking?" Whispered Tristen. "Who are you?" Asked the person inside. "My name's Joey Wheeler, and I have a friend with me and his name is Tristen Taylor." Joey stated. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to not talk to strangers?!" Asked Tristen, quietly. "My mom's in a totally different zip code!" Muttered Joey. The door opened wider, but no one was there. "Come in." The voice said. Joey walked forward. Tristen reached forward and grabbed Joey's arm. "Dude, I have a bad feeling about this..." He said. Joey rolled his eyes. "Fine, Tristen, you can stay out here if your so scared." Said Joey, continuing forward. Tristen followed.

What's to await Joey and Tristen? Will it be their death?? Or something better? We'll see! Thanks go out to:


	3. Dueling

Here we go! Chapter 3!! Hope you guys enjoy!! Really, I do!! X3

The door closed behind them and they both looked back. A guy in a black suit stood in front of the door, cracking his knuckles. He chuckled. "You've gone to the right place, boys." He said. Tristen jumped up. "I told you!" He shouted. A thump noise was heard behind them and Joey turned around. Tristen fell over, unconscious. "Tristen!" Exclaimed Joey, kneeling to his friend. Another suit stood in front of Joey. He seemed different, he wasn't wearing sunglasses like the others and his eyes were a cold blue color. "What did you do to him?!" Joey exclaimed. The guy chuckled. "Take him." Said the guy. Another suit grabbed Tristen and tied him up. "What are you doing with my friend?!" Exclaimed Joey. The guy laughed. "Oh, nothing." He replied. "Just making things more interesting." Joey didn't like the sound of this. He growled. The guys snapped and another suit gave him a duel disk. "Kaiba's best technology, ne?" He asked. Joey glared. "You have your dueling deck with you, correct, Mr. Wheeler?" Asked the guy. Joey nodded. "Good." He replied. He snapped once again and the same suit held out a duel disk for Joey. Joey snatched it. "I get your plan!" He exclaimed. "I have to duel for my friend back, right?" Joey asked. The guy nodded. "Alright then!" Joey exclaimed. He took his deck out of his pocket and he put it in the duel disk. He put the duel disk on his left arm. "Well, guess what! My deck's gonna beat you so bad even your ancestors will feel pain!" Joey exclaimed. The guy laughed. "Whatever, Mr. Wheeler." He replied.

Joey then remembered that he hadn't shuffled his deck. "Shoot..." He mumbled. He pulled out his deck and shuffled it. He inserted it back in and his life points rose to eight thousand. "Alright... uh... what's your name?" Asked Joey. The guy laughed. "Call me Kai..." He said. _Is he trying to imitate Kaiba's name?!_ Thought Joey. He shrugged it off. "All right, time to duel!" Exclaimed Joey. Kai drew five cards and Joey did the same. "You go first, Mr. Wheeler. I insist." He said. "No, you. Either that or we play rock, paper scissors." He said. Kai sighed. "All right." He replied. He held out his hand. Joey did the same. They both started moving them up and down, then on the third time they both stopped. Joey chose scissors, as Kai chose paper. "Ha, I say you go first!" He said. Kai sighed. He drew a card and looked at Joey. "I'll make it so you'll never want to duel again!" He laughed. Joey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, just start this duel!" He exclaimed. "Alright. I play two cards face down..." He said. He put two cards in the duel disk, and in front of him appeared two face down cards. "And a monster in defense position!" Another card appeared in front of the others. This one was also face down, but it was horizontal. _That doesn't give me much..._ Thought Joey. He shrugged it off. "I'll also end my turn!" Kai exclaimed. Joey drew a card. "Not much to go on here..." He muttered.

Joey looked through his cards. Scapegoat, Swordsman of Landstar, Collected Power, Masaki the Legendary Swordsman, Polymerization, and Kunai with Chain. Joey sighed. _Not any good cards either..._ He thought. He grabbed his two magic cards. "All right, I play two cards face down!" Joey exclaimed. He placed the cards in the Duel Disk and they appeared as images in front of him. _This is a very cramped area..._ Thought Joey. Kai laughed. "Why don't we turn things up a notch?" He asked. Joey blinked. Kai snapped and they suddenly they fell. Joey wasn't expecting this, so he screamed in fear. They landed in an arena area. Joey stood up and stepped back a bit. Kai had landed perfectly, so all he did was step back. It was a lot more spacious in this area, so Joey knew that it'd be easier this way. "And I'll play a monster in defense!" Joey continued. Kai laughed slightly. "What's so funny?" Joey asked. "Oh nothing. You're just making it easier for me." Kai replied. Joey cocked his head to the side. "I end my turn." Joey said. Kai drew a card and smirked. "All right, first I'll play Cost Down!" He exclaimed. He pressed the button on his Duel Disk and one of his face down cards flipped face up. "I'll use it to lower the level of one of my high-level monsters, making it possible for me to only have to sacrifice one monster!" Kai exclaimed. "And guess what card that is, Mr. Wheeler." He added. Joey blinked, confused. Kai took a card out of his hand and flipped it around. "That's right, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kai exclaimed. He placed the monster on the field and sacrificed his face-down monster for it. The monstrous dragon appeared. It looked sinister, towering above Joey. "You weren't expecting that, now were you, Mr. Wheeler?" He asked. Joey growled. "Blue-Eyes, attack his face-down card!" Exclaimed Kai. The Blue-Eyes opened it's mouth and collected energy into a big blue ball and fired it at Joey's face-down card, his Swordsman of Landstar. It appeared, but then disappeared in little digital pieces. Joey fell back, the after shock hit him. Suddenly his life points dropped to six thousand, two hundred. "What?!" Joey shouted. Kai laughed. "I attached Fairy Meteor Crush to my Blue-Eyes before the attack!" He exclaimed. Joey growled once again. _This isn't good..._ Thought Joey.

"Your turn, Mr. Wheeler." Said Kai. Joey drew a card. Flame Manipulator. Joey sighed. _Still no help..._ He thought. He grabbed his Kunai with Chain. "I'll play another card face-down!" Joey exclaimed, placing the card in his Duel Disk. "And I'll end my turn." He ended. Kai laughed. "Giving up already?" He asked. _Not on your life..._ Thought Joey. Kai drew a card. "I'll place another card face down." He said. He placed a card in his Duel Disk and appeared face down in front of him. "Now, Blue-Eyes, attack his life points directly!" Kai exclaimed. Joey laughed. "I activate Scapegoat!" Joey exclaimed, He pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Ah, well unfortunately for you, I came prepared for your Scapegoat, Mr. Wheeler!" Kai exclaimed. "I activate Token Thanksgiving." He pressed a button on his Duel Disk and one of his face down cards turned face up. Two goblin-like creatures appeared, one red, one green, and took Joey's Scapegoats and disappeared. They appeared back over by Kai and they crammed the goats into the life meter on his Duel Disk. Kai's life points rose to eleven thousand, three hundred. Joey gasped. The Blue-Eyes attack hit, full on, and Joey was shot back. Joey's life points fell to three thousand, two hundred. "W-what happened?!" Exclaimed Joey. "Token Thanksgiving destroys all of the tokens on the field and raises the user's life points by eight hundred times the amount of tokens destroyed!" Exclaimed Kai. Joey growled. "I'll end my turn for you, Mr. Wheeler." Kai said.

Joey drew a card. Pot of Greed. "Yes!" Joey exclaimed. "I'll activate Pot of Greed!" Joey exclaimed. He drew two more cards. Graverobber, and... _What?!_ Joey thought. _How in the world did Enemy Controller get in my deck?!_ Joey thought. He shook it off. Joey grabbed the two cards. "I'll play two more cards face down!" He exclaimed. The two cards appeared in front of him. "I'll also play Flame Manipulator, and activate Polymerization to fuse it with the Masaki the Legendary Swordsman in my hand to create Flame Swordsman!" Joey exclaimed. The monsters quickly fused and out came the all-powerful Flame Swordsman. Joey smiled at his creation, but he knew that it was going to end soon. Kai smiled. "Alright, my turn, right?" He asked. "Yeah." Joey replied. Kai smiled. "I'll play one card face down and end my turn." He said. Joey was confused by this, but he decided to continue to try and work on his strategy. He drew a card. Monster Reborn. Joey then gasped. He could turn this whole duel around, if... if only he could increase his life points! Joey sighed. "I'll play another card face down!" Joey exclaimed. He placed the card in his Duel Disk. "And I'll end my turn." He finished. Kai drew a card. "All right, I'll activate Burst Stream of Destruction!" He exclaimed. He placed the card in his duel disk and it activated. The Blue-Eyes suddenly opened it's mouth and a huge blue blast came out and destroyed Joey's Flame Swordsman. "No!" Joey exclaimed. "I'll also activate two Rain of Mercy's." He added. Two cards appeared, both the same and created a storm. It started raining and Joey's life points rose to five thousand, two hundred, while Kai's rose to thirteen thousand, three hundred.

Joey gasped. _This is it!_ He thought. _This is perfect!_ He laughed. "I'll end my turn." Said Kai. Joey smiled. "Just what I was waiting for." He replied. He drew a card. Another Pot of Greed. He wondered for a moment how he got yet another Pot of Greed, but decided to ask questions later. He sighed. Not very useful, but he'd use it anyway. "I'll play Pot of Greed." Joey said. He drew two more cards. Axe of Despair and Little Wingaurd. "I'll end my turn..." Kai laughed. "Your done-for!" He exclaimed. He drew a card. "I'll summon Lord of D. in attack mode and activate my Flute of Summoning Dragon!" He exclaimed. A man in a cape appeared and a weird flute-type thing appeared in front of him. He grabbed it and blew into it. "I'll use it to summon two more Blue-Eyes to the field! Making it impossible for you to win, Mr. Wheeler!" He started laughing. Joey sighed."You're right, Kai." Joey replied. "I'm done-for." He said. Kai laughed. "It's all over, Mr. Wheeler!" He exclaimed. "I'll attack your life points with one Blue-Eyes for now!" He exclaimed. The first Blue-Eyes that Kai had had on the field opened it's mouth and a blue ball of energy came out and zapped Joey. He fell back, and his life points dropped to two thousand, two hundred, but he smiled, nonetheless. "Your turn." Kai ended. Joey stood up. "Y'know, Kai, we've come a long way in this duel." He said. Kai looked at Joey, sort of confused. "But, y'know.... I really think that we both did an excellent job, and I want to say that you're a very excellent duelist." He added. "Get to the point!" Exclaimed Kai. "It's time to end this duel." Said Joey. "First I'll summon Little Wingaurd and destroy your Lord of D.!" The monster appeared, and quickly destroyed the opposing monster. "Then I'll activate Evil Controller!" He said, pushing a button on his Duel Disk. One of his face down cards revealed itself. "I'll enter a code into the controller..." He said. "Up, down, left, right, A!" Joey exclaimed. The controller followed along. It's cord reached over and destroyed one of Kai's Blue-Eyes. "Now I'll activate Monster reborn!" Joey exclaimed. Another one of his face down cards flipped face up and the Blue-Eyes appeared back on Joey's side of the field. "Now I'll end my turn!" He ended.

Kai laughed. "That was your big strategy?" He asked. _Not quite..._ Thought Joey. Kai drew a card. "Well, I guess we'll just see who wins in the end." Kai said. Joey laughed. "I activate Graverobber!" Joey exclaimed. A face down card of his flipped face up and a small creature suddenly appeared, then disappeared. It came back out with a card in his hand. "I have no cards of use to you!" Exclaimed Kai. "Oh, I think so!" Exclaimed Joey. The creature turned around and it had Burst Stream of Destruction in it's hands. "What?!" Shouted Kai. "That's right!" Replied Joey. His Blue-Eyes opened it's mouth and destroyed the opposing monsters. Joey's life points dropped to two hundred, but it was worth it. "I'll end my turn..." Muttered Kai. Joey drew another card. Another Axe of Despair. "I attach two Axe of Despair to my Blue-Eyes!" Joey exclaimed. The two axes appeared and the Blue-Eyes grabbed them, one in each claw. It's attack rose to five thousand. "Attack his life points directly!" Joey exclaimed. The Blue-Eyes attacked and Kai's life points dropped to eight thousand, three hundred. Joey laughed. "Who's winning now?!" Joey exclaimed. Kai growled. "Your turn." Joey said. Kai drew a card. "I'll pass..." he muttered. Joey drew another card. Malevolent Nuzzler. "I'll attach Malevolent Nuzzler to my Blue-Eyes!" Joey exclaimed. Nothing happend, just the Blue-Eyes' attack rose to five thousand, seven hundred. Joey smiled. "Attack, Blue-Eyes!" Joey exclaimed. It attacked Kai, and his life points went down to two thousand, six hundred. "Your turn..." Finished Joey. Kai once again drew a card. "I skip..." He muttered. Joey smiled. He drew a card. "You dueled well, bud!" Joey exclaimed. "But I was better!" He finished. "Blue-Eyes, attack him once again!" Joey exclaimed. The Blue-Eyes charged up a blue ball in his mouth and shot it at Kai. Kai's life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. "Woo-hoo!!!" Shouted Joey.

There! My big dueling scene! XD I hate typing out duels, so you won't see much of this, trust me! Not only that, but I have a hard time with Joey's deck, considering I don't know his cards THAT well... anyway, please review, I beg you! U-U not getting much of that with my other stories... (Why do I always need a stinkin' humor fic to hook readers?! sigh)


	4. Silver friend or foe?

Kai fell to his knees. "How could I lose-?! My strategy was perfect!!" He exclaimed. "Looks like you overlooked one thing!" Joey exclaimed. "Joey Wheeler's strategy is luck, and luck is chance!" He exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air. Kai looked up at him, fear in his eyes. "No... you don't get it!" He exclaimed. Suddenly he fell over. There was a dart-like thing in his neck. Joey gasped. He started looking around in the shadows. "W-who's there?!" He asked. He had a cross of anger and worry on his face. "Joey Wheeler." Came a voice from the shadows. Joey looked in that direction. "It's too late. You've already involved yourself." It said. This time it was behind him, so he turned again. "Your friends are in danger, and it's all your fault." The voice was to his right this time. He turned. "Whaddaya mean my friends are in trouble?!" He exclaimed. "Because you involved yourself, Wheeler." It said. It was behind him. He turned around. "What do you want with them?!" Joey shouted. "Nothing. You put them in danger." To his left. He turned. "Good bye, now." And they were gone. "Wait!" Joey exclaimed. He looked around. "How do I get outta here?!" He shouted. "The... door... behind you..." Whispered Kai. "Save... Yugi... he's in danger..." He finished. He said nothing more. Joey backed up. "Alright, now I'm freaked out..." He muttered. He turned around. There was a door there. "Yugi!" He exclaimed. He ran through the door, and he was suddenly lifted. _Some kind of elevator..._ Joey thought. It took him to the room that they had fallen from. "TRISTEN!!!" Joey exclaimed. Tristen was lying there, all beat up, and cut. "What happened?!" He exclaimed. He ran and kneeled at his side. "Joey, Yugi's..." He started. "I know!" Joey replied. "Come on, let's get outta here!" He exclaimed. "I'll... slow you down... you need to... save Yugi..." Tristen whispered. "I gotta get you outta here too!" Joey exclaimed. "Go..." Tristen continued. Joey picked Tristen up. He ran out. _Man, Tristen, if you weren't so dang heavy, this would be ten times easier!_ He thought. A few guys were staring at him. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT?!!!" Joey exclaimed. One of them walked up to him. "We'll take care of him." He said. Joey blinked. "This is one of my best friends!" He exclaimed. "I'm not gonna trust him with some creep!" Joey kept hold of Tristen. "Well, we've been through it a lot." He said, motioning towards his friends. They had scars and bruises. Joey blinked. _What do these guys do?_ He thought. "I guess you can take care of him..." Muttered Joey, handing Tristen over. "Come pick him up at '2455' Sakura in about an hour." He said. He started off towards a house. "Thanks!" Joey exclaimed, and he took off running towards the game shop.

It was still raining as Joey ran. Something seemed wrong. He quickened his speed. He finally got to the shop and burst through the door. Yugi got thrown against the wall. "YUGI!!!" Joey exclaimed. A guy in a black suit turned towards him. His sunglasses blocked his eyes. Joey ran forward, fist up at the guy. "PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!!!" He exclaimed. The guy dodged and Joey ran forward. "Like you?!" He asked, punching Joey in the back. "JOEY!!!" Exclaimed Yugi. He reached his arm out for his friend, but he couldn't move the rest of his body. "Yu...gi!!!" Joey exclaimed. He quickly picked himself up. "You ain't winnin' this one!" Joey exclaimed, throwing a punch. The guy dodged. "What the-?!" Joey exclaimed. He suddenly felt a fist hit his gut. He fell over, gasping. "Joey!!!!!" Exclaimed Yugi. Joey started coughing. "Joey Wheeler, you have the worst timing." A female voice came. Joey looked up. A cloaked figure stood in front of him. "All we wanted to do was take care of Yugi, then we'd be on our way. We didn't want to have to deal with you, but, now that you've stepped in, we'll be glad too." The cloaked figure said. She seemed to be female. Joey growled. "Whaddaya mean... Take care of Yugi?" Joey asked. He winced. He couldn't breath very well. "The same way as we did unto Kaiba." She replied. Joey got an angry face. "No way will I let you hurt my best friend!" He exclaimed, he stood up and attempted to attack her. She kicked him in the stomach, punched him in the face and he fell back down.

Blood started to trickle down Joey's lip. He held his stomach. "Joey..." Yugi whispered. "Finish him." The girl said to the suit. He walked over to Yugi. "NO!!!" Mokuba intercepted it. "I've watched this long enough! I won't let you kill my brother, _and_ Yugi!" Mokuba exclaimed. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Ah, the young Kaiba. I thought we took _care_ of you!" The cloaked woman said. "Take care of him." The suit grabbed Mokuba. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Yugi... make sure Kaiba's avenged!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Nooo!!!" Joey exclaimed, he stood up and attacked the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure fell back, and her hood fell back. She had platinum-blonde hair, down to her shoulders. She glared up at Joey, her silvery-blue eyes glistening. "Wheeler!" She exclaimed. She jumped up and attempted to attack Joey. Joey held her back. "To think, I was losing to someone like you!" He exclaimed. She stopped, and stepped back. "What do you mean 'someone like me'??!!!" She shouted. "Well, a girl! How could I lose to a girl! Oh my god! You made me break my oath to never hit a girl! DAMN YOU!" Joey shouted at her. "What?! That's not what our boss said!" She yelled back. "What?" Joey asked, in a much lower tone.

She moved her hair behind her ears. She looked over to the guy who was holding Mokuba. "Let him down. We need to talk to these guys before we do anything." The guy nodded, and released Mokuba. Mokuba ran over and stood behind Joey. "Help him." She said, gesturing towards Yugi. The suit nodded, picked up Yugi, and brought him into the living room. "Come on, we all need to talk." She said, following the suit. Joey followed. When they walked in, the suit set Yugi down on the couch, and stood near the side. The girl sat at Yugi's feet, and Joey sat in an arm chair, Mokuba standing next to him. "We didn't get a formal introduction." She said. "Yeah." Joey replied. He smiled. "My name's Joey Wheeler, nice to meet ya." He said. He gestured towards Mokuba. "And this is Mokuba Kaiba," Then he gestured to Yugi. "And that's Yugi Mutou." Joey said. The girl nodded. "Yes, I know _you_, but you don't know _me_." She said. She pointed at herself. "Call me Silver." She said. Joey nodded. "Alright." He replied. "Now," Said Silver. "Onto business." She pointed at Joey. "You were the only one that wasn't targeted by my boss." She pointed to Mokuba. "He was," then she pointed to Yugi. "And he was." Joey got a confused face. "Why not me?" He asked, pointing at himself. "I'm not too sure." Silver replied. "What about...?" Joey asked. "Yes, Kaiba was our first target, Tea was our next, after Yugi." Silver said. Joey blinked. "What?!" He exclaimed. "But then we snatched you and Tristen, so we got cocky." She said. Joey's eyes widened. "TRISTEN!" He exclaimed.

Joey stood up, and ran out. Silver blinked. She stood up, and followed. Mokuba didn't feel too comfortable with that suit, but he stayed to make sure that nothing happened to Yugi. Joey ran and turned on Sakura. He ran up to the house that was specified by the one guy earlier. He knocked on the door. The same guy who had offered to take Tristen in answered the door. "Ah, just in time." He said. He moved aside so Joey could step in. "Hey! Wait!" Silver shouted. Joey turned. "You followed me?" He asked. She stopped at the door. "Yes..." She replied, panting. "Alright, come in." The guy said. They both walked in. "Tristen!" Joey exclaimed happily. He ran over to the couch, by Tristen. Tristen slowly sat up. "Hey, Joey." Tristen said, weakly. "You alright?" Joey asked. He had a worried face. "Yeah, I'm fine. How's Yugi?" He asked. Silver walked over and stood behind Joey. "Yug's fine." Joey replied, smiling. "Who's this?" Tristen asked. "Her name's Silver... don't worry about her." Joey said.

Tristen's eyes widened. "She's the one who-!!!" Tristen exclaimed. He winced. "It's alright, Tristen, don't worry." Joey said. Tristen looked at Joey with a weird expression. "What's... going on?" He asked. "I'll explain later." Joey replied. Tristen nodded. "Alright, fine." He replied. "So, let's go back to Yugi's, shall we?" Joey asked. Tristen nodded. Joey picked Tristen up. He turned to the guy. "Thanks for taking care of Tristen..." He muttered. The guy nodded. "It's fine." He replied, smiling. He walked out the door, and Silver followed. "Come back when you need something!" The guy said, smiling. Joey nodded. "We will." He replied. They walked home, and soon got there.

Joey and Silver walked into the living room. Joey set Tristen down on an arm chair. Silver looked around. "W-Where's Yugi and Mokuba?!" She exclaimed. Joey looked too. "Where could they have gone?!" He exclaimed. "And look! Your lacky's gone too!" Joey pointed out. Then it all snapped into Joey's mind. He glared at Silver. "TRAITOR!" He yelled. "What?! Me?!" She exclaimed. Joey pointed at her. "YOU DISTRACTED ME, AND YOU TOLD YOUR LACKY THAT WHILE WE WERE GONE TO KIDNAP MOKUBA AND YUGI!!!" Joey yelled. Silver shook her head. She had a pleading look in her eyes. "I didn't do it! I swear!" She exclaimed. Joey started towards her. She started backing up. "But we have something else!" Joey shouted. Silver couldn't go back anymore. She was backed into a corner. Joey hit a fist in his other hand. "... A hostage." He said. He smirked.

Silver's eyes went wide. "I didn't do it!" She exclaimed. Tears formed in her eyes. "I wouldn't do it! I'm only in this because they threatened my brother!" She cried. Joey didn't believe her. He grabbed her arm, and brought her upstairs. "C'mon Tristen!" He exclaimed. Tristen slowly followed. They got to the top, and Joey went into Yugi's room. He went up to Yugi's computer. "There's another clue we have at the moment." He held out the black disk. "_This_." He said. When Tristen finally got up to them, he nodded. "Here." Joey said. He handed Silver's arm to Tristen, and Tristen obligingly took it.

Joey turned on Yugi's computer, and then the password showed up. "Uh-oh..." Joey muttered. He started thinking for something Yugi would use as his password. "Maybe... Millennium?" Joey thought aloud. He typed in some words and pressed enter. The thing beeped, and a message came up, saying he was incorrect. "Alright... let's try... Tea..." He typed it down. Once again, he got the same result. "Alright, how about Yami?" He typed that down. Same result. Joey sighed. "What could it be?!" He exclaimed. Then he struck a thought. He typed in some words, and pressed enter. The computer started to load, and it opened up a screen that said 'Welcome back, Yugi!' Joey smiled to himself. "What was it?" Silver asked. "I'm not telling _you_." Joey snapped. Silver shut up. "All right, now..." He inserted the disk. It loaded for a second, then it appeared on the screen. "A word document." Joey said. He double clicked, and it opened. Joey started to read it. 'Hello, Wheeler.' It said. Joey blinked.


	5. Kaiba?

Okay, sorry I delayed you guys on this one. The cliffie was a suspense kinda thing, huh? Well anyway, this is the last bit that I already have written up, so you'd better be able to wait a loooong time for the next chapter. -glares evilly at writer's block- blame that if you wish to blame anyone.

Now, enjoy!

_If you have received this letter, you are smarter than I thought. You are the only hope to save the others from this peril. People are after us, for our decks, dueling strategies, and because we are strong duelists. I have also aggravated the problem more. I started to try and fight the person who was threatening us, and this is what it led to. The people we are up against, have extraordinary powers. They are also after Tea, Tristen, Duke, and my my brother and others as well. The reason they are after these people is because they are potential duelists. They underestimate your dueling skills, and that is why you were not selected to be destroyed. Though, I know, Wheeler, how strong of a duelist you are. You almost beat me at my own tournament, and that shows a lot of skill. Another reason they did not choose you is because your strategy's are based mainly on luck, and they can't go by that, for they don't count that as a strategy plan that is up there with smarts and experience. By now I am probably dead. I knew that it was going to happen, after all, I was the one who brought it onto myself. Wheeler, you are your friends' only hope. You are the only one who wasn't targeted, therefore you must save the rest. Work hard, and think about your options, Wheeler, and you just might make it._

_P.S. Let Silver go, she's on our side, you dope. Oh, and, don't ask how I know about all of this... you don't wanna know._

Joey blinked at the note on the screen. "Uh..." He muttered. Silver pulled her arm from Tristen. "See?!" She exclaimed. Joey looked back at her. "I'm... confused..." He said. "Kaiba obviously found everything out, _before_ hand!" Silver exclaimed. "Before he was killed, and before the suits even came to his house!" Joey shook his head. "But that still doesn't explain why Yugi and Mokuba were kidnaped!" Joey exclaimed. Silver rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right! The letter explained _why_ they were kidnaped!!" Joey sighed. "I know, but... why Mokuba? Now?" He asked. Silver shrugged. "I don't know. It's possible that they wanted to kill two birds with one stone... or, in this case, two duelists..." She said. Joey's eyes got wide. He ran out the door. "YUGI!!!" He screamed.

Silver sighed. "What in the world...?" She said. She ran after him, and Tristen followed. Tears fell down Joey's cheeks, one by one. "YUGI!!!!" He screamed. He had to find Yugi, right away, before they... _No! I can't think about it!!!_ He thought. He felt horrible. He ran out into the rain, and kept running. He didn't care how wet he got. A car drove by, and drove through a puddle of water, and it splashed over Joey. He then tripped, and stayed in the position he was put into. He cried silently into the sidewalk. He felt a hand on his back. "Joey, you need to be more careful." Came Silver's voice. It was gentle, unlike before. He felt a hand on his left wrist, and then another on his right. He felt himself being lifted. "Oh. He's unconscious." Silver's voice almost echoed through Joey's mind now. He felt a little dizzy, so he didn't want to open his eyes. "That's right, Joey... sleep." Silver's voice, again. Then, everything was silent. Not even the sound of the rain against the sidewalk came through his ears. Nothing. He was lifeless, as well. He couldn't move. Then, his thoughts disappeared. He was really unconscious.

Joey soon awoke to the soft feeling of some type of cushion below him. He opened his eyes, and looked around, discovering that he was in Yugi's living room. He sighed, trying to remember back to what he'd last done. He then remembered- Yugi. He quickly sat up, discovering that it was dark, and there was no light. He stood, and looked around. "Tristen?" He asked. He walked over to the bottom of the stairs. "Tristen?! Silver?!" He called, but no answer came. "Where are they?" He asked himself. He ran over into the shop area, and looked around, but there was no one there. It was dark out now, and it was still raining. Joey walked over to the door of the shop, and looked out, watching people walk by, and cars with their headlights. "What's going on? Don't tell me...!" His eyes widened. "No! Not Tristen too! I knew Silver was a traitor! KAIBA YOU IDIOT!!" Joey exclaimed. He started to fall to his knees, and hit his fist against the door. "What am I going to do?" He asked, aloud. "I've failed everyone... they were _all_ depending on me... Duke... Tristen... Yugi... Mokuba... Tea... _Kaiba..._" Tears descended down his cheeks. "I've failed you all..."

His hand slowly fell to the floor. "Wheeler, you are such an idiot." Came a familiar voice. Joey looked up. No one was there. "Kaiba?" He asked. "Wheeler, I didn't think I'd have to, but I guess I'm going to have to walk you through this." An almost see-through Kaiba came into Joey's view. Joey jumped slightly. "What the-?!" He scooted back a little. "Don't come near me!" The Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Wheeler, it's me! I'm a ghost, you idiot!" Kaiba exclaimed. Joey's eyes widened some. "K-Kaiba?!" Kaiba rolled his eyes again. Joey stood up, and ran to Kaiba, then tried to throw his arms around him to hug him, but he fell through the transparent Kaiba. "Wheeler! What part of 'I'm a ghost' don't you understand?!" Kaiba exclaimed, stepping away, "AND WHAT IN THE WORLD MAKES YOU THINK I'D LET YOU HUG ME??!!!" Joey didn't look up at Kaiba. He didn't move. Or at least, Kaiba didn't see him moving. Then after sort of glaring at Joey for a second, he realized that Joey was shaking. Kaiba's glare went away. He kneeled next to Joey. He set a hand on Joey's shoulder, and shook him a little. "Wheeler?" Joey shook a little harder, but besides that he didn't respond. Kaiba actually almost got a gentle look in his eyes. "Wheeler, look at me. I need to talk to you." He still had a fairly cold voice, but there was a hint of gentleness in it.

Joey shook harder. "I FAILED YOU, KAIBA!! I FAILED YOU, YUGI, YOUR BROTHER... EVERYONE!!!" Kaiba sighed. He got a glare back on his face, and picked Joey up by his collar, and pulled him up. He could now see that tears were running down his cheeks. Kaiba threw Joey against the wall. "WHEELER, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! IF YOU BREAK DOWN NOW YUGI AND YOUR BUMBLING FRIEND WILL REALLY BE DOOMED!" Joey looked up at Kaiba, the tears stopping, but some still remained in his eyes. "Wha- what do you mean?" He asked, his voice low in tone. Kaiba rolled his eyes once again. "Wheeler, Yugi, Tristen, my brother, they're all still fine. Well, except for Tristen and Yugi because they're beat up a little from before, but besides that, they're still fine! If you give up all hope that you can still save them, they WON'T be okay for much longer!" Joey stood quickly. "Well, where are they?! I'll go save them right now!" Kaiba looked down. "Wheeler, it's never that easy. Haven't you learned that by now?" Joey looked down. "Y-yes... but..." Kaiba glared harder. "No 'buts' Wheeler!!" Kaiba walked over, and stood in front of Joey, towering over him. "NOW GET OFF YOUR BUTT SO WE CAN SAVE MY BROTHER AND YOU'RE FRIENDS!" Joey looked up, a set of tears trickling down his cheeks. He wiped his eyes, and nodded quickly. He stood up, almost slowly, as he regained his ability to stand after being thrown against the wall. Joey looked up at Kaiba once he was fully standing. Kaiba was still glaring, coldly. He then suddenly punched Joey across the face, and Joey went tumbling to the ground. Joey looked up, rubbing his cheek. "What the hell was that for?!?!?!" He exclaimed. Kaiba smirked, and turned, starting to walk away. "That was for being a whimpering mutt, crying on the floor." Joey got an anger cross on his forehead. He stood up, and followed Kaiba, not seeming to want to get revenge for the punch.

Kaiba walked out into the darkness of outside. Joey followed along, almost cautiously. Kaiba turned, looking around. "This way, Wheeler." He said, turning the the right and walking. Joey blinked, watching Kaiba, but followed him.

They walked along for what seemed as hours to Joey, but he did have a very short attention span. Regardless, he followed Kaiba, patiently waiting for Kaiba to finally say 'stop' so he could beat the crap outta the guys who ran off with Yugi and Tristen.

Joey continued to follow Kaiba, but now he was getting impatient. His mind suddenly struck a thought, and he decided, no matter how Kaiba may respond, to ask about it. "Hey, Kaiba. Can I ask you a question?" Kaiba smirked, although Joey couldn't see it. "You just did." Joey sweatdropped, "Okay, can I ask you two questions?" Joey asked, rephrasing what he said before. "I don't know, can you?" Joey blinked. He had to think about that for a minute. Once he finally figured it out, he hit a hand against his forehead, sighed, and shook his head a little. "Alright, MAY I ask you TWO questions?" He finally asked. Kaiba turned a corner. "Alright, but be quick about it." Joey followed. "When you told us that Silver was on our side, were you lying?? 'Cause she's the one who ran off with Tristen! I just know it!" Kaiba laughed. "Wheeler, you are so blind. How do you think you got onto Yugi's couch?" Joey looked up in thought, the rain plopping on his head then running down in beads on his face. "Um, I really don't know..."

Kaiba laughed again. "Wheeler, she took you and put you on the couch. She was captured too. For betraying her advisor, along with Tristen, a potential duelist. Did you even heed what I told you in the letter on the disk?" Kaiba gave a fairly quick glance back at Joey. Joey looked at Kaiba. "Well, yes, but... I um... wasn't... thinking I guess..." Joey replied. Kaiba turned forward. "Don't think Wheeler, we don't need you getting hurt too." Joey glared at Kaiba for that remark. "Well, at least I'm not DEAD." He folded his arms. Kaiba looked back at Joey, stopping. He then suddenly disappeared. Joey blinked. "K-Kaiba?!" He exclaimed. He looked around, almost worriedly. Suddenly, something grabbed him from behind, trying to choke him, it seemed. "Wheeler, just because I'm dead, doesn't mean I can't kill _you_!" Joey tried pulling the constricting arm from his neck, and soon succeeded. He rubbed his neck. "Jeez, if I'm the only one here who can save the day, then why _would you_ kill me?!" He exclaimed. Kaiba grew silent. He continued forward, and without another word, Joey followed.

Joey was getting bored again after what once again seemed hours. Now he was soaking wet because of the rain, thanks to Kaiba. He was going to get a cold too, he could already feel it coming on. Lucky Kaiba, he couldn't get wet. He's a ghost. Joey sighed, boredly, and looked at the ground. Kaiba, ahead, rolled his eyes. "Wheeler, do you need something to amuse yourself?" He asked. Joey blinked, looking up. "Uhm..." Joey mumbled in reply. "Well, here's something that may amuse you. Stick your hand down your pants." Joey glared. "Why I oughtta—!!" He started, running forward. Kaiba suddenly stopped walking, and held a hand behind him. "Wheeler, stay still! Don't move!" He exclaimed, whispering. Joey blinked, actually listening to Kaiba and stopping all motion. Kaiba suddenly disappeared once again. A car then drove by, slowly, as if the people in the car were trying to look for something. Joey started to carefully, slowly, unnoticeably, creep up against the wall. He stayed there, and the car slowly drifted by, not stopping anywhere near Joey, just continuing on.

Once the car was completely gone, Joey let out a huge sigh of relief, and looked around. "Kaiba?" He asked, into the darkness. Suddenly, Kaiba reappeared in front of Joey. Joey let out yet another sigh of relief. "They're looking for you, Wheeler." Kaiba whispered. "They know you're out to find them." Joey swallowed, uncomfortably. "So... that means...?" He asked. "That you have to keep it cool, Wheeler, that you have to keep away from the light, and..." Kaiba looked Joey over. "And in the clothes you're wearing, stay within the shadows. Either that or in the alleys... where you belong." Joey gritted his teeth, but walked into the alleyway closest to them. Kaiba followed, his ghostly body creeping along the sidewalk.

The darkness within the alleyway was all Joey could bear to retain his cowardice. Although he didn't show it, he obviously wasn't one to love creeping around in the shadows like a snake, slithering behind its unsuspecting prey. But, in this case, it was the other way around. Only worse, it seemed. Joey silently, starting to shiver a little from being soaking wet, walked along the alleyways, in between here or there, every once in a while, looking back, wondering if Kaiba had deserted him as some sick joke. Astonishingly, to Joey, every time he had looked back, Kaiba was still there, his ghost creeping along the walls, giving off no shadow in the precious times when they came into the boundaries of the street lamps a few yards away, right outside the alleys.

Yeah, I know, that was a sudden stop, huh? Well, that's where I had originally stopped before. I promise you all, though, I'll try to continue ASAP okay?! I'm in the midst of a lot of other stories right now. Hell, if you have the time, check some of those out! -points- the one I'd recommend (only if you hate Mai XD) is the Date of Doom. It's funny, promise. Soon to get funnier. -lopsided grin-


	6. Caught

Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter... I decided to put in some interesting things... and it took me a while to write... my interest in this story has gone down the drain -- Oh! If anyone has an idea for what the main bad guy should look like, tell me! I need some help with that! Now, read and review!

The blonde felt a hand on his shoulder, so he turned, seeing Kaiba behind him, glaring out onto the street. "Kaiba?" Joey asked, his chocolate eyes turning toward the street. A car was driving by, the light directed straight into the alley. Joey froze in place. The car stopped, and a window rolled down. "Hey, you!" a voice came from the car. Joey didn't move. "Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Joey stood still and silent for a moment. "Uh... yeah?" he swallowed hard. "What's your name?" Joey's eyes widened a little. "Uh..."

"Run." A voice came next to his ear. Joey nodded slightly, and was off like a rocket. "HEY!" he heard behind him. He took no notice, and continued running, until he heard a loud bang behind him, and something went whizzing by his right arm. He froze suddenly. He felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He cried out, holding his shoulder. He could feel a warm, liquid-y substance. He looked over, and saw crimson gushing from a hole, reddening his shirt. He turned his head, looking behind him, seeing a suit holding a fifty.

Joey's eyes widened again. He took off running, and heard another bang. Fortunately, he ducked his head slightly, and the bullet went whizzing by. They were honestly trying to kill him! Oh wait... why did that surprise him? He dodged off into another alley, when another bullet went by his chest. He looked over towards the street, and saw another suit. Was that possible? He took off running once again, down through the alleys, trying to find a way out of this mess. He soon just bolted out of the alleys altogether.

He ran on, bullets being shot at him left and right. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his left leg and he tripped. His leg pulsed, and he reached a hand down, feeling a warm liquid-y substance, once again. He started getting up, but was pushed down. He felt cold metal against the back of his head. "Heh, nice try there, bud." he heard the voice of one of suits behind him. Joey clenched his eyes shut. "I hope your ready to feel pain." Joey winced slightly, feeling the metal push against his skull harder. "The end of Joey Wheeler." This voice was different, yet familiar. The pushing disappeared, and there was a loud crashing noise. Joey sat up suddenly, and looked around. What he saw surprised him.

Kaiba had taken hold of the suit by the back of the collar, holding him up. He also now held the gun in his ghostly hand. The suit had an _extremely_ freaked out look on his face. "Play nice." Kaiba said cooly, throwing the suit to the ground. The suit scrambled to his feet and screamed, running off, obviously freaked out of his wits. Joey smirked at his deceased... wait, wait, wait, was I about to call them _friends_?!

Kaiba smirked back. "You seemed scared for a minute there, Wheeler." Joey rolled his eyes. "I was not scared... I was... surprised." Kaiba stifled a laugh. Yes, a laugh, not a cackle, or any other evil laughter-related thing, laugh. Kaiba tossed him the gun, and he caught it easily. He looked at it, surprised. "You gave me a gun? Are you kidding?" Kaiba smirked yet again. "It's for your own safety, Wheeler. It may not be _smart_ to give _you_ a gun, but I have this strong feeling that you'll need it. And you've got a suit behind you." Joey blinked. He twirled around to find, as Kaiba had said, another suit behind him. He lifted the gun and a loud bang was heard. The suit fell over, blood coming from the suit's leg.

Kaiba gave a surprised look. "Wheeler, you're a good aim." he complimented. Joey didn't reply, and Kaiba blinked. He stepped forward, towards the blonde. The blonde suddenly fell over, a reddish liquid started to pool around his neck slightly. "Wh-Wheeler?!" Kaiba exclaimed, running to the blonde and kneeling. He set a hand on Joey's shoulder and shook him. "Wheeler, stop messing around! Get up!" Joey started to get up. He looked up at Kaiba, his eyes clouded over. "Wheeler, this better not be a joke! Get up!" Blood was covering the blonde's collar and was dripping down the front of his shirt.

Kaiba shook Joey. "No, Wheeler! Don't mess with me!" Joey smirked, his eyes returning to normal. "You _really_ though I was gonna die, didn't you?!" Joey laughed. Kaiba glared, throwing the boy back. "Where did you get shot?!" Joey pulled down his collar, revealing a slight cut the bullet had made when it went whizzing by. "Wheeler, get up!" Kaiba exclaimed. He turned around and started to walk away. Joey got up, laughing. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But were you honestly worried about me?" A small cackled came from Kaiba. "Worried? About you? No, I was worried that I was going to lose the only chance to save my brother."

Joey sighed, starting toward Kaiba. "Well, that was close though, I have to admit. I didn't act falling over, I can tell you that much." He rubbed his neck. "That really did hurt too." he looked at his hand, then wiped the crimson liquid on his shirt. He looked back over at Kaiba's ghost. "Dude, how can you hold solid objects, anyway?!" Kaiba shook his head. "Wheeler, it takes a lot of my energy to do it, I'm focusing hard on my hands to pick something up. I've been focusing energy on my body to make myself visible to you as well. Pretty soon I won't be able to do either, and you'll be on your own. So I suggest, that if we're going to stand around and chat like this, then we should kiss my brother and your friends good-bye." Kaiba turned to Joey. Joey clenched his fist. "Okay. I get it. Then let's go." Joey ran forward, and past Kaiba's ghost. Kaiba watched the boy until he finally took up the chase. "Wheeler!" he called after Joey. Joey looked back. "What?" Kaiba smirked. "I'm gonna make myself invisible so I can save up my energy. It takes energy to talk as well, so I'm sure you won't be hearing my voice for a while." Joey smirked, turning forward. "Well, that's a big relief." Kaiba rolled his eyes. He suddenly disappeared. Joey looked behind him slightly, but turned forward. He suddenly stopped. "Wait a second! Kaiba! Where the hell am I supposed to go?!" There was no reply. Joey growled.

Joey went on running, not even knowing where he was supposed to go. Suddenly, he remembered something. Sakura. He suddenly turned off into another alley, knowing exactly where he was. He could only wonder if Kaiba was still following him. The boy turned here or there, and soon he came out onto another street. This street had a ton of run-down houses and such. The boy walked down the sidewalk cooly now. He soon got to the familiar, 2450 _Sakura_, address. He walked up to the door and knocked loudly.

The door opened just slightly, and a familiar voice came, "Who's there?" Joey blinked. "Joey Wheeler," The door opened the rest of the way, revealing a suit. "Wheeler, you came back?" Joey smirked. "Glad you recognize me." the suit pulled out a gun and held it up. Joey, more quickly, pulled out the gun he had and shot the guy on the left side (A/N: Joey's left) of his chest. The suit fell back, holding his chest. Joey's smirk increased as he walked past the suit and into the house, gun up.

He walked around the corners, gun up, ready to shoot, keeping his eye out for anyone. "I know there's someone here!" He exclaimed. Suddenly a trap door underneath him fell, and he fell through, soon landing on his knees. He cried out in pain... he had fallen a long way! He looked around him... and guess who he saw.

Kai stood directly in front of him, smirk on his face. Joey looked up and glared at him, until he realized that there were suits all around, holding guns to his head. "Drop your weapon." Kai smirked. Joey tossed his gun aside. "Where are my friends?" Joey growled. Kai laughed. "Ah, ah, ah, I'll ask the questions... What are you doing here?" Joey's eyes gazed up at Kai, anger and hatred swimming in them. "I'm here for my friends."

Kai laughed. "He's here for his friends. Well, okay." Kai turned to a few suits. "Take him to his friends." Joey blinked. Two suits picked him up and started to drag him away. Joey sort of struggled, but let them pull him. He was going to be reunited with the others... hopefully he could save them from there.

The suit threw him into a room on his stomach. He was face first into the ground until he sat up, and looked around. He heard gasps, and then, four different familiar voices saying, "Joey!!" Joey looked around him, seeing Mokuba, Yugi, Tristen, and Silver. "Guys!!" He exclaimed. Everyone ran over to him. "How'd you get here?!" they all exclaimed. Joey sweatdropped. "Eh... through the front door...?" They moaned. "Man.." Joey looked at them. "But guys, wait! You've got to hear this! I-" he cut himself off. Oh right, like they were going to believe him about seeing Kaiba's ghost! "I uh... ah, man, I just forgot." Tristen rolled his eyes. "Great, man, do you have a way we can get out of here?" Joey blinked, then remembered something. "Hey, Tristen, do you have that paper with those numbers on it?" Joey asked, looking at him. Tristen blinked. "Well, yeah."

Did you like? Yeah, I know that was kinda a cliffie, but live with it. I needed to make this three pages. XD I've got a little bit more, but I'm stuck at WHAT THE MAIN BAD GUY SHOULD LOOK LIKE. So if anyone - yes, I know I'm asking this for the second time - has any ideas for what he should look like, please, feel free to shoot 'em at me. I wanna get this story done soon, so I beg of you - PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, I NEED IDEAS!!! X3 sooo yeah, NOW REVIEW


	7. leet

Well, here it is! Chapter 7! You guys are going to hate how I end this one! XD Mlehh... hope you like! Read and review! OH! And I don't own Yugioh!

He pulled a paper out of his pocket and handed it to Joey. Joey opened it and looked at it for a moment. He handed it to Silver. "What does it mean?" He asked. Silver blinked, taking the paper. She got a smug look on her face. "You don't know what this means?" she asked. Joey shook his head. "And you do, so tell me." Silver smiled. "Anyone got a pen?" Mokuba held out a pencil. Silver took it and walked over to the small table in the room. She put the paper down.

She started to scribble on the back of the paper. "Any of you ever heard of leet?" she asked. Mokuba blinked, getting a spark of interest in his eyes. "I do!" he ran over. Silver showed him the paper. "Well, these numbers - 1337 - means 'leet' in... well, leet. I don't know the 'language' fully myself, but I'm guessing that this entire paper right here is a message in leet. Am I right?" she showed the paper to Mokuba. Mokuba smiled, nodding. "I can figure this out."

Here's some fun, all! Let's see if _you_ can figure out what it says! Those of you who know leet, I hope you think this is interesting.

4 -03 1 7-3 5k/ -0)5 7-3 (0)3 70 35(4p3 4) )3f347

Let's see if you get it!

Mokuba took the pencil and scribbled letters above the numbers and lines. Soon he had the sentence, but he got an extremely confused look on his face. He looked at the others. "'A hole in the sky holds the code to escape and defeat'," he quoted. They all looked at him confused. "Are you sure that's what it says?" Yugi asked. Mokuba nodded. "I swear it is," Joey shook his head.

He just happened to raise his head and saw a tile on the ceiling that was a slightly different color than the others. He quickly looked back down and searched for a chair or stool. He soon couldn't find one, so he ran and grabbed the table and pulled it underneath the ceiling tile. Everyone stared at him. "Joey, what on Earth do you think you're doing?" Tristen asked. Joey got up onto the table and reached to the ceiling. He couldn't get near it.

Joey looked back down to Yugi. "Yug, if I put you on my shoulders, do you think you could reach that tile right there?" he asked, pointing at the tile. Yugi blinked, and nodded slightly. "Then get up here!" Yugi climbed up onto the table, and Joey picked him up and put him on his shoulders. The small duelist pushed up on the tile and it gave away. The others below gasped. "Yug, feel around and see if you can find anything!" Joey exclaimed. Yugi did so and soon pulled out a piece of paper. He blinked at it. "I found something!"

Joey lowered the boy to the ground. He sat down and let out a sigh, and looked at the paper. "What does it say?" Yugi asked. Joey blinked. "Just a bunch of numbers..." Mokuba walked towards him. "Are you sure, Joey? Are you sure it's not leet?" Joey shook his head, holding the paper forward. Mokuba nodded at it. "You're right." Silver walked over and snatched the paper. "Very good, fellows." They blinked at her. She walked over to the door, and started inserting the numbers into the code key. Joey nodded, pointing slightly and looking at the others. "Yeah, yeah, I knew it was the code key all along." the others rolled their eyes.

The door soon opened and Silver clapped her hands. She put the paper in her pocket and ran out. The others followed. When they got to another door, Silver stopped and turned to it. She started inserting the code into another code key. The others blinked. "Silver, what are you doing?" Silver didn't look up at them. "This is the boss's room. I wanted to get in here... I know they have my brother..." the door soon opened. She ran in and looked around. At the front of the room was a desk, and a chair that was turned the other direction. "Yataka! Where's my brother?!" Silver exclaimed. The chair turned around slowly, revealing a tall man in a black cape, leather shirt, belts strapped around his arms, each one one inch below the other, his hair black and spiky, his eyes shielded by sunglasses, really cool looking sunglasses. He smirked, looking at Silver. "Well, well, I'm surprised you made it this far." the others glared at the man, except for Mokuba who sort of hid behind Joey.

Yataka stood, and walked around his desk and towards them. He was also wearing black jean pants. "Tell me where my brother is! I want him back, and I want him back NOW!" Silver screamed. Yataka's smirk increased. "Alright. You can have him back." He snapped, and a panel on the wall, now apparently a door that they didn't recognize, opened. Suits walked out, holding a boy a little older than Silver. They threw him to the ground. His body was soaked in blood. Silver's eyes filled with tears. "IEYUU!!!" She screamed, and ran to the boy, kneeling. "NO! YOU KILLED HIM!! YOU KILLED HIM!!" Silver screamed, bending over her brother and crying. Joey glared at Yataka, who was starting to cackle. "You killed an innocent boy! How could you?!" Joey growled.

Yataka laughed. "Innocent?! That boy owed me money!" Joey growled again. "That's no reason to KILL him!!" Yataka laughed more. "If his sister decides to turn on me, that's a good enough reason." he smirked, and Joey almost sighed. "Yataka, I'll make you pay!" Joey exclaimed. Yataka laughed some more. "What are you going to do, boy?" Joey ran at Yataka, fists clenched. Yataka easily dodged, and Joey went running into the desk with a loud THUMP. He slowly stepped away, looking like he was in slight pain. Yataka pulled a gun from his side and raised the gun to Joey's head. Joey clenched his eyes shut tightly. Yataka lowered the gun and shot Joey's left arm, right above his wrist. Joey cried out, and held his hand. He could feel the blood pooling into his hand. He looked up at Yataka, who was smirking.

Silver looked up at the man with hatred. "JOEY!" She screamed, getting up and running at Yataka. Yataka swiftly turned and shot the girl in the stomach. She immediately fell back. "SILVER!" Joey screamed, staring at her with wide eyes. He turned it to a glare and directed it toward Yataka. Yataka laughed slightly. Silver edged her way towards her brother. She layed over on him. "Ieyuu... now I can be with you..." she closed her eyes. Joey growled, tears building in his eyes. Yataka held the gun to Joey's head.

Ha! Cliffie!! Next chapter should be the last! Hope you like it! NOW REVIEW!

I'm sorry about the leet thing. It looks like it got messed up on here -- It was a really coold idea, but it looks like there are some things that isn't allowing for us to type. Sorry about that, that was all messed up --


	8. The End

Now, you guys are gonna hate me because this chapter is gonna be really short. I know, I know, but it's the last chapter, and it's sadder than heck! I don't own YGO, again, now READ!

Joey closed his eyes yet again. He could feel sweat running down his face. He could feel the blood still pooling into his hand. But then, oddly, he could hear the call of his friends.

Joey opened his eyes, and looked around him. He no longer stood in the room with Yataka and the others, but in a back alley. He could hear the faint whisper of his friends calling him from somewhere nearby. He ran forward, until soon his friends came into his sight. They were all tied up, a guy standing over them with a knife. He ran forward and attempted to hit the guy, but the guy dodged. He ran at Joey, and stabbed him in the arm, right above his wrist. He put his hand to the wound, feeling the blood collect. The guy stepped back, smirking at Joey. "Joey!" Yugi called to him. Joey looked over at his spiky-haired friend. "Blind him, Joey! The only way you can win is if you make it so he can't see!" Joey looked up at the guy who was smirking at him, it increasing after what Yugi had said. He looked down at his hand, seeing the pool of blood. He threw it in the guy's face, and he stepped back, wiping the blood from his eyes. But at the same time, he heard somebody cry out, but it wasn't the guy.

Suddenly, it all disappeared and Joey was standing in front of Yataka, who was trying to wipe blood from his eyes. Joey blinked, looking a bit confused, but took this chance to punch Yataka in the gut, and take his gun. He aimed it at Yataka's head. Yataka looked up at Joey with pleading eyes. "No, bo- Joey! Please, don't kill me! Spare my life!" Joey glared at Yataka like he was the scum of the Earth. He started to pull the gun away when Yataka kicked Joey in the stomach, making Joey fall to his knees. Yataka started to pry the gun from Joey's head. Joey aimed it, and shot Yataka in the head. He watched the man fall back, blood pooling around his head. Joey lowered his hand with the gun, panting slightly. Yugi, Tristen, Tea, and Mokuba came running to him. They helped him up, and Tea went over to Silver.

Tea checked Silver's pulse.

She sadly looked up at Joey and the others. Joey limped forward to Silver, and kneeled. "Silver... you were a great friend... you helped us a lot... and I'm sorry about your brother... and I'm sorry Silver... this is my fault... you wouldn't be dead if it weren't for me... I'm sorry." Joey ran a hand over her face. He stood up and started toward the door, holding his arm. Suddenly he fell over, and could hear slurred voices all around him, until everything went dark.

Joey woke up to the sound of a rhythmatic (A/N: For some reason, I don't think that's a word XD) beep. He opened his eyes and looked around him, finding himself in a hospital room. He looked next to him to see Yugi asleep in a chair. He then looked up to the night stand and saw some flowers, some get well cards. He looked back at Yugi and smiled slightly. "Yug?" He asked. Yugi's head came up, and he opened his eyes and looked groggily at Joey. When he realized that Joey was awake, he immediately stood up. "Joey!" He exclaimed. "You're alright!" Joey nodded a little. Yugi smiled. "You had a lot of bullet wounds. You've lost a lot of blood." Joey laughed slightly. He tried moving his arms but felt an aching pain when he did so. He looked at his arm to see it was all wrapped up, along with his shoulder, he could feel his leg wrapped up, and he could feel a bandage on his neck. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember some things that had just happened to him... or whenever it did happen. He recalled the whole ordeal... Yataka and Silver.

He opened his eyes and looked at Yugi. "Hey Yug, mind getting me some food? I'm starvin'." Yugi quickly nodded and was soon out of the room. Joey looked across the room at the wall. He stared at it, remembering pretty much everything. Suddenly, a ghostly figure appeared where he was looking, and he looked up to the face, seeing the recognizable Kaiba. "Kaiba..." Joey trailed off. Kaiba smirked a little. "Good job, Wheeler." He said. "I've got to hand it to you, you did better than I thought." Joey got a concerned look on his face. "I'll never see you again, huh?" He asked. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Wheeler, you are such an idiot. I'm gone now, you should be happy." Tears were already falling down Joey's cheeks. "No, it's not that... I'm not going to have anyone to make fun of me- make me get stronger... I'm not gonna have that motivational push when hearing your voice in my ear - 'puppy dog'... I'm not going to have someone to try and beat at duel monsters- my rival is gone." Joey spoke sadly. Kaiba looked at him a bit surprised, but also in thought. "Wheeler, quit being so sad that I'm gonna leave. You don't need to be." Kaiba walked around and next to Joey's bed. "Heh, think of it this way. When people die, they never actually leave." Joey nodded a little. Kaiba held out a ghostly hand. Joey reached up and shook it. "Y'know Wheeler? You're not half bad." Kaiba's ghostly form disappeared, and Joey let out a sigh.

Joey soon got out of the hospital, but always had to live with the pain of his rival and a good friend dying. To this day, he visits both of their graves and prays for a happy afterlife for them both.

THE END

Sadness prevails! This is the last chapter! I'm finally done with this story, but I'm slightly thinking that I might want to change the ending a bit. It's sooo sad it made me cry when I was typing it, honestly! Now please... review for Joey, Kaiba, and especially Silver!


End file.
